The invention relates to a vehicle rim. The vehicle rim may, for example, be a motorcycle rim. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle wheel which has a vehicle rim.
So-called supercapacitors, which are also referred to as supercaps or ultracapacitors, are used in various manners in vehicles of all types. In the prior art the supercapacitors are in this instance installed in vehicles as separate components which have a housing and capacitor elements, such as capacitor electrodes.
As a result of the capacitors which are constructed as separate components, a specific minimum structural space is required in the vehicle for the installation thereof. Furthermore, as a result of the installation, the weight of the vehicles is increased.
It is an objective of at least a number of embodiments to provide a vehicle rim which has at least one capacitor, wherein the required structural space and weight can be reduced.
A vehicle rim according to at least one embodiment of the invention has a rim body and at least one capacitor. Preferably, the capacitor is integrated in the vehicle rim. The rim body preferably has a hub region, a rim bed and a connection region. The connection region connects the hub region to the rim bed. For example, the connection region may include one or more spokes. Furthermore, the connection region may, for example, be constructed as a disk.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment, the rim body forms at least a portion of a housing of the capacitor. For example, the capacitor may have capacitor elements which can be embedded at least partially in a recess of the rim body. The capacitor elements may, for example, be capacitor electrodes of the capacitor. The capacitor elements may, for example, be embedded inside the recess of the rim body in a casting compound.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor is arranged in the vehicle rim so as to surround the hub region. For example, the recess of the rim body in which the capacitor elements of the capacitor can be arranged may extend completely around the hub region. Preferably, the capacitor elements of the capacitor are embedded in a recess of the rim body in such a manner that they extend completely around the hub region.
According to another embodiment, the rim body is constructed in an integral manner. That is to say, the rim body which may have or include the hub region, the connection region and the rim bed may be produced in one piece.
According to another embodiment, the rim body has a composite fiber material or includes a composite fiber material. For example, the rim body may have or include a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastics material. The rim body may, for example, be wound with a CFRP construction method.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor has capacitor elements which are embedded in the rim bed. Preferably, the capacitor elements of the capacitor are arranged in the rim bed so as to surround the hub region.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor elements of the capacitor are wound. The capacitor may, for example, be a so-called wound capacitor. For example, the capacitor elements may be wound on the rim body in such a manner that they surround the hub region in a state arranged on the rim bed or embedded in a recess of the rim bed.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor elements of the capacitor are present in stacked form. For example, the capacitor may be a disk capacitor or multi-layer capacitor.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor elements of the capacitor are embedded in a recess of the connection region. For example, the connection region may be constructed as a disk, wherein the disk has at least one recess in which the capacitor elements are at least partially embedded. The capacitor elements may, for example, be constructed in a disk-like manner with a central recess and be arranged in the recess so as to surround the hub region.
According to another embodiment, the vehicle rim has at least one additional capacitor. The additional capacitor may have capacitor elements which may be embedded at least partially in an additional recess, for example, an additional recess of the connection region.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor is a supercapacitor. For example, the supercapacitor may have a capacitance of at least 1 F. Preferably, the supercapacitor has a capacitance of at least 100 F. The supercapacitor may, for example, be in the form of a wound supercapacitor with wound electrodes or, for example, a supercapacitor with stacked electrodes. With an embodiment having a plurality of capacitors, all the capacitors may be supercapacitors.
According to another embodiment, the capacitor or the capacitors is/are connected by way of slip rings and/or in an inductive manner to an on-board network of a vehicle.
With the vehicle rim according to the invention, in which a capacitor is integrated in the vehicle rim, the required structural space, the vehicle weight and the costs during production can advantageously be reduced in comparison with the prior art.
Furthermore, according to the invention, a vehicle wheel which has a vehicle rim is described. The vehicle wheel may, for example, be a vehicle wheel for a motorcycle. The vehicle wheel preferably further has a vehicle tire. Preferably, the capacitor or the capacitor elements of the capacitor is/are arranged between the rim body and the vehicle tire.
According to another embodiment, the vehicle wheel has a wheel hub motor which is supplied by the capacitor or the capacitors. The wheel hub motor may, for example, include an inverter which may be connected, for example, by way of connection elements, to the capacitor or the capacitors. Signals for motor control may be transmitted, for example, by way of slip rings and/or in an inductive manner to the inverter. Furthermore, it is possible for the signals for motor control to be transmitted to the inverter by via radio.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.